


2013 - Domestic Bliss

by TookMeASecond



Series: What's Eating Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Intersex Sam, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sam has a pussy, Threesome, Top Dean, kilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: The Winchester brothers are just trying to live their lives.  And keep Sammy's secret.  If only Sam could keep his legs closed.





	2013 - Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarice5x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clarice5x).



> https://insteftershumbleopinion.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/k1.jpg  
> ^In case you wanna see my inspiration for Sam's garb.

Life was surprisingly uncomplicated for Sam Winchester.  Surely by thirty years old he'd had his ups and downs.  But the ups were so very high, and the downs never had him for long. All in all, he was a pretty happy guy.

 

Sam and Dean lead a rather normal life.  They shared a modest three bedroom house on the outskirts of town.  They had about seven acres of land that held a workshop for Dean and a garden for Sam.  Dean worked at the same mechanics his father had, Sam managed the local library.

 

Yep.  Totally normal.

 

Well, except for the fact that Sam had a vagina.  And Dean fucks him almost every night.

 

“Sammy, I'm home!”  Dean kicked the front door closed behind him as he juggled the plastic bag and boxes in his hands.

 

“In the kitchen!”  The smells alone could have clued Dean in to that.  Sam was a pretty good cook.  He set his boxes, parts for the car he was restoring, on the small table next to the front door and left his keys in the bowl.

 

When Dean walked around the corner into the kitchen he froze at the sight of his brother's broad, bare shoulders.  His eyes ate up the expanse of tanned muscle as they traveled down to the kilt hugging Sam's hips.

 

“Dinner’ll be ready in fifteen.  Grab a shower and set the table?” Sam asked turning at his waist to look at Dean over his shoulder.  The grin on the man's face told Dean he knew exactly what he was doing.  With Sam turned the way he was Dean had a perfect view of a long, sculpted thigh.  His mouth watered.

 

Sam had on a dark colored kilt, the double belts buckled at his hip.  There was about eight inches of missing fabric, it looked to have been torn off, between the front of Sam's thigh and the back.  It perfectly framed the tattoo his younger brother usually hid.

 

“What's-,” Dean paused to clear his throat, “what's going on, Sammy?”  Sam smirked and turned back to the stove.  Still a little shit.

 

“Charlie finished my garb for the festival in a couple weeks.”  Dean's eyes moved down to the flash of skin between the bottom of the kilt and Sam's kilt hose.  He wore his regular black boots, but that didn't seem to take away from the outfit.

 

“You going regimental under there?” Dean asked taking slow steps into the kitchen.  He watched Sam's muscles bunch and release in anticipation as he got closer.  Dean rubbed a hand over the slight bulge in his jeans and bit his bottom lip.

 

“I figured I'd try it out how I plan to wear it to the ren fest.”  Sam was proud of how steady his voice was.  His brother, on the other hand, hiccuped an inhale.  Sam felt the warmth of his lover’s body nearly touching his back, and hot breath on the nape of his neck.  Dean was a damn tease.

 

The older man slowly went to his knees, ghosting puffs of air down Sam's spine.  He grinned and darted his tongue out to taste when he saw Sam shudder.

 

On his knees put Sam's ass right in his face and he couldn't help but plant his hands on the cabinets on either side of Sam's legs and lean forward to inhale the scent of  _ Sam  _ through the heavy fabric.  The clean musk was evidence that Sam cleaned up before getting dressed.  Dean grinned.

 

He looked up at his brother’s back to see him breathing deep, his hands in a white knuckle grip on the counter’s edge.

 

“Uh-uh, Sammy.  Keep cooking.  If anything burns, you don’t come at all.”  Sam whined, but did as he was told.  Dean licked his lips and moved his hands to the outsides of Sam’s thighs, gripping and rubbing his thumbs over fabric and flesh.  He ran his hands down his brother’s legs to caress the exposed skin above his boots.

 

The older man chuckled deep when he felt Sam shudder again then looked up to make sure he was still doing as he was told.  While watching Sam’s back and shoulders move with whatever his hands were busy with he skimmed the tips of his fingers up the backs of Sam’s legs, bringing the kilt up with them and exposing tanned skin dusted lightly with hair.

 

Dean’s mouth watered again when he saw the swell of the bottom of Sam’s ass cheeks.  He had no reason to fight the urge to lean forward and bite one, just hard enough to leave marks with his teeth.  He gripped a cheek in each hand and squeezed, growling around the flesh in his teeth.

 

“Fuck,  _ Dean _ !”  The desperation he could already hear in Sam’s voice had his blood rushing south to finish filling his cock.  Dean groaned as he released Sam’s ass and flicked his tongue over the indents causing them to sting a bit.

 

“Don’t worry, baby boy.  You do what you’re told and I’ll take care of you.”  Sam groaned again and Dean heard movement on the stovetop.  Dean shuffled back on his knees, pulling Sam’s hips with him to make the younger man step back from the counter a bit.  Then one hand pressed on the small of Sam’s back, pushing him to bend forward.

 

“Pay attention to what you’re doing, Sam.  I’mma be pissed if you get burnt.”

 

“You’re distracting me,” Sam shot back as Dean flipped the back of the kilt up and over the curve of his brother’s ass.  Dean chuckled again, mischievous fucker.  He tucked the bottom hem of the plaid material into the belt around Sam's waist.

 

“You are in charge of your own actions, baby boy.”  His voice was gravel rough and just above a whisper.  Sam huffed a laugh and pushed his hips back more, gasping when Dean smacked the ass cheek he didn’t bite.

 

“Not when you’re in charge of my reactions!  You know exactly what you’re doing, Jerk.”  Sam’s outburst held no heat and Dean didn’t bother to respond.

 

Sam’s hands went back to gripping the counter as he thrust his hips and head back when Dean’s grip on his ass pulled his cheeks apart and a wet tongue caressed his tight hole.

 

“Holy,  _ fuck _ !  Warn a guy!”  Dean licked the flat of his tongue up slowly again and hummed, causing slight vibrations to tickle the sensitive nerve endings there.

 

“You seem to have forgotten who's in charge here, little brother.”  Dean growled before nibbling Sam's rim.  Something clanked on the stove and Sam let out a guttural groan.  “Keep cooking, Sammy.”

 

“Dinners ready.”  Sam panted out as he arched his back a bit, trying to encourage more action.

 

“Oh, damn.  I was supposed to set the table.”

 

“Don't you fucking da-”  Sam's outburst was cut off when deft fingers found his sensitive core.  Two solid digits slid between his lips and glancing over his hole, not sinking in, to bump over Sam's clit and rub the base of his little cock.

 

Before Sam could gather his wits Dean was up from the floor and gathering plates out of the cabinet.  He set the table with quick, sure movements before slipping down the hall with a few words about cleaning up.  Sam couldn't repeat them if his life had depended on it.

 

By the time the older man returned Sam was seated at the table, plates of pasta and chicken dished out and cooling on the table.  Sam had a look of irritation on his face, his hands clasped under his chin.  Dean just grinned and pulled out his chair to sit across from his brother.

 

“Smells great, Sam.  Even made garlic bread,” Dean's tone was light and conversational, but Sam could see the tension in his shoulders.  A sign he was fighting himself for control.  Sam wanted to smirk, wanted to be smug.  But he could feel both his pussy and his little cock leaking.

 

Dean dug right into his food, making the most obscene noises.  Sam stopped with a fork full of pasta halfway to his mouth and gaped at him.  Dean just slurped the saucy noodle into his mouth and grinned.

 

“This is great, Sam, thanks.”  Sam just glared at him and dropped his fork, putting his face in his hands.  He shook his head slowly, trying to calm his throbbing groin when he heard Dean's chair scrape across the floor and shuffling of clothing.  Sam heaved a sigh and looked up to find his brother gone.

 

He looked toward the hall but heard no sign of where he'd gone.

 

“Dean!  What are you doing now?”  Sam projected his voice to be heard wherever his brother was, but got no response.  Whatever.  Jerk.

 

He only jumped slightly -and will deny the squeak for as long as he lives- when he felt calloused fingertips sliding from the inside of his knee up his thigh.  His legs immediately fell apart, the kilt falling between his legs and brushing his sensitive groin.

 

Soft lips touched the other knee, open and wet, and made the same trail up Sam's leg.  Sam huffed out a breath and slouched in his chair a bit, giving his legs more room and offering more of himself to his lover.

 

“Shit, Dean.  Warn a guy.”  Sam reached down to move the fabric of the kilt away, but his hands were slapped back.

 

“Hands on your chair, Sam.”  Dean's voice was a bit strained with need.  “Dinner was great, but what I really wanted was a sammich.”  The younger man huffed a laugh and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Please stop calling it that.”  His hands had a white knuckle grip on the sides of his chair and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second.  Dean just chuckle, the deep sound muffled under the table.  Sam gasped at the gust of warm breath over his hard cock and soft lips.

 

Then he threw his head back and cried out as the flat of his brother's tongue wiped slowly up the seam of his tight little sac, between his pussy lips and up to the head of his cock, fitting the whole thing into his mouth and rubbing up and down his shaft.

 

“Holy shit, Dean!”  Dean grinned and with the shaft still as deep as he could take it he licked out to flick his tongue over Sam's clit.  Dean loved how he could fit Sam's whole cock in his mouth, back into his throat, and still get his tongue all over his pussy.

 

He groaned and closed his eyes, nearly mashing his face into Sam's groin as he fucked his tongue into his tight channel.  Sam let out some soft  _ ‘ah, ah ah’s’  _ as the vibration shook his legs.

 

“So fucking perfect, baby.  I could eat you all night.”  Sam keened and knocked his knees against the table legs trying to spread them more, offering his brother everything.  Dean growled and shoved Sam's chair way, he ripped his brother out of the chair by his arm and pressed him to the cabinet.

 

Without breaking eye contact, both panting heavily, Dean sat in Sam's chair and slouched as he opened his fly and pulled his cock out.  It was full and flushed and made Sam's mouth water.  Dean licked his lips and grinned, running a loose fist up and down his shaft.

 

Sam's pupils dilated and he gripped the counter, his eyes trained on Dean's hand.  The older man arched his back, hooded eyes still on his brother.

 

“What do you want, Sammy?  Bein’ so good for me, waiting your turn.  What do you  _ need _ ?”  He watched Sam's throat as he swallowed thickly then licked his own lips.  Dean bit his bottom lip and looked down at the head of his cock as he gently squeezed from base to tip, coaxing out a bead of precom.

 

He dropped his head back and panted out a few huffs of laughter, damn that felt good.  When he looked back at his brother Sam was practically drooling.

 

“Oh, did you want that?”  The younger man nodded enthusiastically and sank to his knees, still maintaining the distance.  Sam licked his lips and moved his eyes from Dean’s cock to his face and back.

 

Dean let his legs fall apart and nodded toward his lap.  “Have at it, baby.  I’m all yours.”  Half his mouth was quirked up into a sassy smirk as he watched Sam crawl across the three feet of kitchen up between the ‘v’ of Dean’s legs.

 

Sam’s pink tongue came out to delve little kitten licks from the base of Dean’s hardon toward the tip, taking his time tasting and teasing as he went.  Neither of them were embarrassed with making a little noise and whatever Sam managed to wring out of his brother was music to his ears.

 

Dean kept one hand at the base of his cock, holding it still so Sam could concentrate on what he was doing.

 

“So fucking good, Sammy.  Such a good little cock sucker.  You, ah-”  Whatever the older man was going to say next was cut off when Sam opened his throat and swallowed Dean’s entire length in one go.  He felt his brother’s cockhead rub against the back of his throat and moaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

Dean tightened his knees just slightly around Sam’s shoulders, and his hands flew up to grab fist fulls of brown hair.  Dean half moaned half laughed at the challenge in Sam’s eyes, mumbling something about smart ass kid brothers.  Sam bobbed up and down a bit, rubbing the flat of his tongue along the sensitive underside.

 

After a few strokes Dean started tightening his ass, thrusting shallow and lazy into Sam’s throat.  His head dropped back onto the top of the chair and his fingertips rubbed into Sam’s scalp as they fell into a slow rhythm.

 

“Oh, dammit, Sam.  I could do this all night.  But I want to come in your cunt.”  When Dean shoved his shoulders Sam backed off willingly, waiting on the floor for instructions on how his brother wanted this to go tonight.

 

“Climb up here, baby.  I wanna watch you ride me.”  Sam licked his lips and nodded eagerly as he climbed up on Dean’s lap, straddling his thick thighs and bucking against him playfully.  “Fuck yeah.”

 

It had gotten a bit awkward with Sam being taller than Dean, but when you loved something you made it work.  Sam was tall enough he could rest his feet comfortably on the floor on either side of Dean’s chair, and use it for leverage.

 

Sam rose onto his toes, letting Dean’s grip on his hips guide him so that the tip of his brother’s dick brushed up the slit of his wet hole.  He dropped his head back and gripped on of Dean’s shoulders in a tight hand.

 

“Goddamned gorgeous, Sam,” Dean practically moaned into the bare skin of Sam’s chest right before pulling him down onto Dean’s lap.  Sam was impaled in one swift motion, his eyes and mouth opening in shock and pleasure.  Dean bucked up and ground his pelvis into Sam’s, rubbing expertly against his little clit.

 

Sam cried out and bucked in Dean’s lap a few times, causing warmth to spread through his groin and his walls to clench around his brothers dick.

 

“Fuck yeah, Sam.  Ride me.  Show me how much you love my thick fucking cock, splitting that pussy open.”  Sam’s thighs tensed and both hands gripped the chair behind Dean’s shoulders before he started moving like a fucking pro.  Up, down, back, and forth.  He switched up his moves like he had the playbook memorized.

 

He could see it in Dean’s face when his brother was getting close, he never lasted as long when Sam was on top.  Something about watching his big strong brother ride him just did it for Dean.  Sam leaned back and braced a hand on Dean’s knee, allowing his brother to look down and watch his own cock slide in and out of Sam’s cunt.

 

Dean’s mouth fell open a bit and he licked his lips at the sight of his hardon covered in Sam’s juices, Sam always got so fucking wet.

 

“Fuck yes, baby.  I’m gonna fucking come.  Fill up that pussy.  Then I’m taking you upstairs.  Gonna eat every fucking hole you have.  Sam groaned and tossed his head back, squeezing his channel as hard as he could while bouncing on his brother’s lap.

 

Dean tightened his fingers to a bruising grip and slammed Sam down on his lap, he stood from the chair easily and laid out Sam on the half of the table that didn’t have the remains of their dinner.  Sam went willingly, spreading his legs like he was being paid and rocking into Dean’s pounding thrusts.

 

“Fucking, yes!”  Dean hissed out the last part of the word, his hips stuttering for a bit and losing rhythm but maintaining force.  He collapsed before his cock stopped twitching, resting his forehead on Sam’s shoulder and huffing a laugh into his warm skin.

 

“Oh, did I miss dinner?”  A voice sounded from the kitchen doorway.  Dean’s head snapped up before he registered he knew the man who’d let himself into their home.  Sam tipped his head back to look at the newcomer upside down.

 

“Hey, Cas.”  Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes.  Fucking little planner here.

 

“You are just in a mood tonight, huh?” Dean asked pulling out of Sam’s, still dripping but for different reasons, hole.

 

“What?” Sam asked with a faux innocent look on his face.  Castiel just grinned and hung his coat on the back of a kitchen chair.

 

“He didn’t tell you he invited me did he?” he asked as he loosened his tie and removed the jacket.

 

“Nope,” Dean said popping his ‘p’.  Sam just grinned as he was hauled up off the table.  “And I came home to him cooking, like this.”  Dean nodded toward Sam’s kilt and boots.  Castiel’s eyes visibly darkened as he started rolling up the sleeves on his button up.

 

“Oh, Sam.  What are we going to do with you?  Little fucking temptress.”  Sam just grinned and looked between the two other men before darting from the kitchen and racing up the stairs.  Both Dean and Castiel hot on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more. I just have like 10 things I'm working on and literally 6 hours a week to do it.


End file.
